Uzumaki Secrets Unfold
by aSouthernCharmer
Summary: Full Summary inside! A S-Rank secret that is coming out. Not only does our precious Naruto have the Kyuubi, but he also has a Kekkei Genkai that the Hidden Leaf Village believed died off years ago. When Naruto discovers this, he decides to go to any length to learn about his heritage. What will the last Uchiha do when he realizes that the dobe is more valuable than he is? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A YAOI! **BOYxBOY fanficition!** Don't like? Don't read!

Disclamer: Nothing is mine :'(

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Demon Talking

Summary: It has been a S-Rank secret among the village for 20 years, but the truth is coming out. Not only does our precious Naruto have the Kyuubi, but he also has a Kekkei Genkai that the Hidden Leaf Village believed died off years ago. When Naruto discovers this, he decides to go to any length to learn about his heritage. What will the last Uchiha do when he realizes that the dobe is as valuable as he is?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 **Chapter 1**

 _All my life, I have been the village outcast. The freak. The #1 knuckle headed rookie ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. I have been looked down on my entire life. I have bee laughed at, picked on, bullied, and abused by the villagers. I have been alone as long as I can remember - no parents, siblings, or friends to love me. All because of the stupid fox demon, Kyuubi, sealed inside of me. I have learned to control him to become strong, but it isn't enough. I want a change. I want to become better, smarter, and even stronger. I want to be noticed._

Naruto had been laying in bed for an entire week, recovering from a mission that has left him with plenty of time to think. He has been promoted to a Jounin at age 16 along with Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. He along with Kiba and Neji were assigned to a A-Rank mission when he was ambushed. He has noticed for 2 weeks before the mission that he seemed slower and weaker. It was like he was a Genin again when he was attacked by those Hidden Mist ninjas. They had him look like a rookie, but he still couldn't figure out why he was so weak. Neji carried him back to the hospital when he was nearly unconscious from the blood lost.

He was in such deep thought, he failed to notice when Sakura-chan walked into the room. Sakura was currently a chunin who decided to practice under Tsunade to become a medic-nin. She had been part of his healthcare team trying to break his mystery. Apparently he has gotten an infection from his wounds, because he has a fever that won't break regardless of all the medication they have been feeding him. Naruto suspected something to be wrong with Kyuubi since he never has gotten sick before.

 _Stupid Fox! You're worthless!_ Naruto thought to himself. No answer. Silence is all he has heard from the demon for an entire week now. Something is wrong.

Then there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" Sakura said. Naruto felt too weak to answer. The 5th Hokage walked in with a discouraged look on her face. _No answers still, huh Ba-chan?_

She noticed Naruto's eyes were open and looking towards her when she entered the room. Tsunade glanced at Sakura with a grim look that Naruto knew too well. They both come to his bed and each of them held his hands. "I'm sorry Naruto. The blood work we did came back normal. No white blood count elevated to show why you have a fever. All the tests we have run has come back normal as well. We are still going to keep you in the hospital and give you antibiotics and Tylenol for the fever. Hopefully we will get answers soon. Until then, I'm going to remove you from active duty." Tsunade refuses to make eye contact with him, but rather looks at the blue crystal hanging around his neck.

With a husky and weak voice Naruto says, "Always so dramatic, huh? I'll be back to my old self before long." He offers her a weak smile that doesn't reach his blue eyes.

Sakura chimes in. "Naruto, you have lost consciousness more than a handful of times from the fever since you have been injured. Your temperature has been steadily rising even with the medication. You have to take it easy for a while even when you do recover. 30 minutes ago, your temp was 104.8. Most people would be in a lot worse shape than you are right now in your condition."

Naruto turned away from them with no reply.

"You have a visitor if you feel up to it today." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto just nodded his head in reply when she left the room with Tsunade. _Who could it be? I haven't seen anyone other than nurses, doctors, Ba-chan, and Sakura all week._

A few minutes later, Naruto heard footsteps walking in his room followed by a door closing. Kakashi-sensei stood at the entrance with a sad look on his face. It is like everyone who saw him in this state pitied him. He moved from the door and sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed.

"So, what is this unexpected visit for?" Naruto said with a little more enthusiasm.

Kakashi sighed before lending back in the chair. "Naruto, I checked the hospital log, and it appears that I am your only visitor so far. I don't want you to believe that no one cares. Everyone is out on missions and have been concerned about you. Sakura has been keeping me updated, and she is worried you are falling into depression. I know that this is frustrating but I promise they are doing all they can to help you."

Naruto just nodded his head to Kakashi, and they sat in silence until Naruto lost consciousness again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 **Dream**

Naruto was running down what looked like a sewage pipe. Water was ankle deep under his feet. He felt scared for his life, but the adrenaline kept him moving forward. His chest burned as he was gasping for air. His legs were achey from running so hard and fast. There was a small source of light up ahead of him that he was running to.

He came to a stop in front of a large cage. _I remember now! This is in my head! This is Kyuubi!_

The said fox came to the cage with an evil grin on his face. As he walked, the floor under Naruto's feet shook so violently that he lost his balance and fell. Kyuubi was big enough to devour him if there wasn't a cage holding him back. The demon's 9 tails swirled behind him as he laughed at the young adult. The atmosphere was so full of blood lust that Naruto can almost taste it.

"Oh kid, you have kept me entertained for years, but now I am weak from your human body! Why do you ask? It is time you confront that old woman you cherish so much and ask her! There has to be files on your pitiful family tree! It is your fault we are fighting for our lives here! Do something about it before I kill you myself, punk!" The red-haired demon turned his back to Naruto and faded away in the cage.

Naruto was about to ask him for more information when he woke up in cold sweat.

 _I will need to talk to Ba-chan now! I don't want to die! What is the Kyuubi talking about? Why am I so sick? I need answers!_

Naruto hit the call light on the side of his bed frantically. He didn't care if it was 3 in the morning. This was urgent.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tsunade was still wide awake at 2:45 in the morning. Naruto's fever was unlike anything she has ever seen or heard of before. She needed answers before things turned for the worse. Scrolls were scattered along her office. Books were marked and highlighted on her desk. A half empty bottle of sake was at her side. She knew the weight of this. If she couldn't figure it out, no one could save him. She couldn't afford to lose someone else precious to her again.

Just then, an ANBU appears before her. He was wearing a wolf mask with the traditional ANBU uniform and tattoo. The only addition to his outfit was the red and white fan symbol on the left sleeve of his shirt that gave away his identity to the villagers from the Leaf. His navy hair was pulled back into a short ponytail that fell in from of his shoulder as he bowed to the Hokage.

"What is it?!" Tsunade said highly annoyed with the interruption of her research.

"You have been requested at the hospital STAT." The AUBU says with a cool expression.

Tsunade raises from her chair without further questioning and allows the ANBU to escort her to the hospital premises where he has been given orders to watch over Naruto and report to her of any chances in his condition.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tsunade is surprised to see Naruto when she walks into the room. He is sitting on the side of his bed with a look of determination she hasn't seen in weeks. It is evident with his wet hair that he has showered and changed clothes. He appears to be feeling better already. It feels her heart up with a warmth that she cannot explain.

"Brat! You're suppose to be taking it easy! Now what is so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?" The ANBU standing behind her smirked at her reaction. _Sleep? Yeah right..._

 _"_ Ba-chan! My Temp has dropped to 104.6! But that is besides the point! I called you because I think I have an answer to what is going on with me!" Naruto smiled one of his contagious smiles that leaves her heart fluttering. She rustles his hair.

"Like what? As if you can think of anything that I haven't thought of already!" Tsunade replies with her tongue sticking out like a child. She missed this time with the blonde boy.

"Well I had a dream about the Kyuubi. He told me that the answer lies in my family tree or something like that. He thinks that the 3rd of 4th would have some kind of documentation on it! Please just check it out!"

"Kid you said yourself it was just a dream!" _But I haven't thought about that..._

"Just trust me on this one, okay? And I'm not a kid anymore! I am almost 20 years old!" Naruto smiles at the Hokage. He trusted her, and she couldn't let him down now.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, brat. I'll look!" Then she planted a kiss on his forehead were his head protector normally sits. She orders him to rest and will check in with him soon before she leaves the room.

The ANBU sits at the door and bows to her as she departs back to her office to continue her research.

He stands up to guard the door once again. He smiles when he thinks about the blonde being back in better spirits. Naruto had no clue that he was in charge of watching over him this past week. Naruto would probably feel a bit of jealously if he was to find out his biggest rival was of the highest class of ninja, and he wasn't. Naruto will be back to his old self soon, and when he does there will be many, many changes occur!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Yay! The first chapter is done! What could be wrong with Naruto? Is it Sasuke that has been watching over him like a guardian angle? Read to find out!

 **THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tsunade felt a little sweat fall from her forehead that she absentmindedly let slide down. She was too occupied with the task at hand try to solve this mystery of Naruto that he believes can be traced down his family lineage. To he knowledge, a year or so ago, Naruto had discovered who his parents where, Minato and Kushina, but he showed no desire to dig any digger to find other things out about his blood kin. He had lived his life entirely alone, and just discovering his parents seemed to satisfy his curiosity. He had made a few comments previously that he wished he could have asked his late master for some stories, but that it wasn't a big deal. It amazed Tsunade that no one figured it out sooner with this striking resemblance to the late Hokage.

Tsunade let out a frustrated breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was uncanny for the Hokage to be sitting on a dusty wooden floor going through all these Kohona history textbooks when she had a perfectly functioning office upstairs. The Slug Princess brushed off the thought and continued to gently flip through the crusty old paper pages that look like they may turn to sand any minute. Tsunade did not know whether or not she needed to look in into the Namikaze or Uzumaki heritage more, so she just pulled out both to look into.

The Namikaze name is one that hasn't seemed to show too much importance. There was a significant difference in amount of information compared to Naruto's mother's family. It appears that the Namikaze clan was once prosperous, but slowly died out leaving Naruto has the sole survivor with a different last name. They were most notable for their speed, which was really acknowledged when Minato prospered as a shinobi and became known as the "Yellow Flash".

The Uzumaki name, however, was rich will information. Their clan symbol is one that all the chunnin and jonin wear on their vests and sleeves of a encircled swirl. It is noted that they are related to the Senju clan, and they were able to keep the two clans close by having arranged marriages such as that of Tsunade's grandfather, Hashirama Senju, and grandmother, Mito Uzumaki. A few notable members include Karin Uzumaki, Sasuke's once acquaintance, and Nagato Uzumaki, who Naruto defeated in battle. They all share the same red hair that Naruto's mother had as well. They are acknowledge because of their disturbing life force and long life spans, which helps them survive extraction of a tailed beast if they were a jinchurkin. They were almost natural candidates to be the host of tailed beasts.

Tsunade felt a tug at her heart at realizing that Naruto really was some type of blood kin of hers. He may have the Uzumaki last name, carry their Clan symbol with pride, and have that notable life force and attitude, but he is a replica of his father. There was something missing between the pages though. There is a reason for Naruto to have such an illness despite these life force, and Tsunade was not about to give up now.

...

 _ **Back at the hospital...**_

Naruto felt his fever going up again and groined in realization that this was probably not going to get any better until Baa-chan solved the puzzle and quickly. He had told her of his dream and suspicion a week ago, and he has failed to see her since. He hoped that meant she was actually looking deep like he asked her to do. She is the sole person, other than the village elders, who have access to all those books of the village history since most of it was classified information. He just had this gut feeling it has to do with his family, and he couldn't shack that feeling.

Naruto looked down at his body. It has not been a month since the symptoms started, leaving him weaker and sicker by the day. There were a few slight physical changes he noted, but he did not know for sure if it was his fever causing him to be delusional. The Kyuubi hasn't tried to speak to him again since last week, and the loneliness was starting to grip at his heart. Although, some of his friends have made an appearance. Hinata brought him a fruit basket accompanied by Neji. Shikamaru came by before leaving on another mission. Sakura brought him a few flower to brighten up his room, but he sees her for a few minutes each day when she is working. Choji brought him all kinds of junk food saying food is the best way to heal. They all cared enough to show up.

Naruto's eyes down chased in thought. The one person who hasn't been by is his best friend, Sasuke. It was almost like he was avoiding him like the plaque, which Naruto couldn't really blame him for since no one could figure out what was wrong with him in the first place. Tests were ran every day with very little change in his condition. For all Naruto knew, he could have the Black Plaque or malaria or some other disease not even discovered yet. All of that, but Naruto still found himself wishing for the Sharringan user's presence.

He hoped Tsunade cracked the case soon. Until then, Naruto decided to get some rest.

...

 _ **Hokage's Office...**_

When Kakashi's curiosity finally got the best of him, he went over to check on Tsunade, since no-one had heard or seen her much this past week. Disturbed was an understatement when he walked into her office to see her covered in dirt and grime, sporting bloodshot eyes, and an appearance that screamed of frustration. Kakashi sighed when she shot daggers his way with her glance. He walked to her desk to place the largest bottle of saka the liquor store had to hopefully ease her mind.

"I take it by the... look of things, that you haven't had to much luck?" Kakashi said carefully.

"No! You would think it would be in there in back and white on those stupid pages that was written eons ago! I am starting to believe that brat wanted to send me on a purposeful goose chase!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table, then took a swig from the bottle that Kakashi supplied. "I really believe it isn't something we are going to find in these old history books. It must be something in the literature that Minato wrote, but even those will be difficult for me to get to. Naruto is the only one authorized to see it, but he can't leave the hospital in his condition." Her head dropped in frustration.

"May I make a suggestion?" Kakashi said in a very calming and neutral voice to not further upset the lady Hokage.

"What is it?" Tsunade glared.

"What about..."

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He looked over towards the window where he noticed sat a crow. _"A crow. Really? It is almost like Itachi is playing some kind of joke on me."_ Naruto rolled his eyes and went to sit up, only falling back flat on his back. The profound weakness was getting worse for the hour. He started to feel like death as approaching. He mustered up what little strength he had and hit the call light before falling unconscious from the mental and physical exhaustion. _"Please hurry Tsunade..."_

He was met with darkness when someone opened the door.

It took me a while, but I think I have come up with the perfect Kekki Genki for Naruto! Sorry for such a long wait! Sorry for any mispellings or grammatical errors, I was writing this late at night when I should have been in bed asleep!

 **Please read and review! Your words help encourage me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He looked over towards the window where he noticed sat a crow. _"A crow. Really? It is almost like Itachi is playing some kind of joke on me."_ Naruto rolled his eyes and went to sit up, only falling back flat on his back. The profound weakness was getting worse for the hour. He started to feel like death as approaching. He mustered up what little strength he had and hit the call light before falling unconscious from the mental and physical exhaustion. _"Please hurry Tsunade..."_

He was met with darkness when someone opened the door.

…

 **Chapter 3**

Tsunade ran into the room to quickly assess the now unconscious Naruto. She sighed in relief to see a normal heartbeat and breathing rate and rhythm, indicating that he just passed out. With Kakashi in tow behind her, they quickly lifted the blonde off the hospital floor and into his bed. Tsunade felt overwhelmed at the discovery they made, but she couldn't wait to see Naruto's reaction to the news.

Tsunade pulled out a vial that was hidden within her lab coat. Kakashi gave her a knowing look as they eyed the drug in hesitation to the next step they must take to help the unpredictable knucklehead of the hidden leaf village to feel better. The Lady Hokage pulled up a syringe full of the thick, purple colored liquid and pushed it slowly into Naruto's IV. Now, it is a waiting game.

Outside the window, a masked ANBU remained in his usual location on the tree branch, being extra careful to conceal his whereabouts from the public. It was dark outside, so it was easy enough to blend into the shadows without being noticed. Long black hair was blowing in front of the hawk shaped mask, and the one wearing it watched what was taking place inside the hospital room.

He almost blew his cover when the dobe fell to the floor, but thankfully Tsunade and Kakashi had come just in time to spare him the risk of exposure. Seeing the blonde in such a weak state bothered the ANBU in a way he couldn't describe. He brushed it off as his ego and prideful nature, because how could the only person capable of defeating him be so weak? With that thought, the man turned his back and resumed his post for the night.

…

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Blue eyes opened ever so slightly. They scanned the room for any visitors and fell upon… "Ba-chan? Kakashi-sensei?" He mumbled in surprise.

Tsuande smiled at the predictable nickname Naruto gave her all those years ago. Her and Kakashi moved to sit closer to the blonde, so he could better hear and see them without the need to talk loudly.

"It is about time you wake up, brat!" Tsunade said. She got the blonde's trademark smile in return, which she hoped meant that he was finally on the road to recovery.

"Did you find it, Ba-chan?" Naruto said with a knowing look. She nodded her head in reply, and she could visibly see him relax in response. However, now is the time to tell him the truth, so he didn't need to get so comfortable yet.

"Naruto, we need to talk about what Kakashi and I discovered over this la…" She started off, but stopped in shock after seeing the most determined and curious look combined in those blue eyes. She smirked at the blonde's inability to be fearful of any news and continued her story after clearing her throat. "Anyway, we didn't really know what to start with, so we looked into the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. Basically, your father's clan is pretty scarce of information, while your mother's family has a rich history. It took all week for me to pinpoint any special abilities that were notable. Both of the clans are known for an increased healing ability, strong life force, and long life span. Even with that information, it did not explain the cause any of your symptoms. Then I decided to dig even deeper by looking directly into your parents' journals that were left for you to read when you turned 18. That still might be a few weeks away, but emergency situations call for emergency measures."

Tsunade held out the one journal that she felt it was particularly important for Naruto to see. This journal appeared older than the rest of them, with a brown leather binding and crispy cream-colored pages. There were stained on the cover that resembles coffee or maybe even tea, which helped show the amount of use and time it was used. Naruto could almost feel his parents in his hands by holding it. He held his breath as he opened it to the first page. The room became eerily silent.

 _This Journal Belongs To:_

 _Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_

 _Comments:_

 _For our child or children to learn a little bit more about us when the time is right._

Naruto could practically feel the sweat build up on the nap of his neck in anticipation and slight anxiety at any information his parents have left him. Despite this, he flipped to the next page without another thought.

 _June 19, 1994_

 _It is a beautiful morning, clear skies and 72 degrees outside. It is hard to believe that after today, we will be wed. We will continue this journey called life together. After today, we will be married to our best friend. I can't speak for Kushina, but this is the happiest moment of my life. I can already image the life we will have together with our children and future grandchildren._

Naruto had to stop reading there to gain some composure. Despite meeting his parents, he still longs for a family and feels guilt that they never got the chance to live to see all of their dreams come true. He blinked away the tears and continued reading.

 _First, let me start by saying why we decided to start these journals for you to read. There are some very important details that have been left out of the textbooks of the hidden leaf on purpose. Why? Power is dangerous, especially in those who are hungry for it for all of the wrong reasons. This has already been classified as an SS rank secret, so this journal will be the only record of it. I will encourage you now to burn all evidence of these journals after reading them and embedding the information into your memory._

Naruto gulped in growing anxiety at the huge responsibility that has been placed on him by his parents before they even planned to have him.

 _Kushina is the love of my life, but we were "encouraged" by our clans to see each other at a very young age for one reason only: to bear children. The Namikaze family is known for their life force and also their speed, which is why I have been known as the "Yellow Flash." The Uzumaki family is known for their extensive sealing jutsus and also their notable life force as well. Take these two clans' abilities into consideration, and what do you think would result in the children born from both clans? A Kekkei genkia will be restored._

The blonde paused at the last sentence. A kekkei genkia? He did not possess the red eyes of the Sharingan or the pale white eyes of the Byakugan. He did not produce ice like Haku or wood like Yamato-sensei. He could not use his own bones as weapons like the creep that followed Orochimaru. " _I must be a fluke in your theory, dad."_ Naruto thought somewhat depressed, but continued reading anyway.

 _This Kekkei genkia does not have an official name, since it has been erased from the books many, many decades ago. It has been nicknamed though as the "Ultimate Protector" or "Guardian Armor". On your 18 birthday, or around then, these sudden onset of symptoms occur that cannot be medically explained such as profound weakness and decreased healing ability. You will lose those gifted abilities that we have given you, but gain something even better in return. The reason it is an SS-rank secret and Forbidden Jutsu is because you will no longer need to heal anymore for you will become immortal._

Naruto felt his eyes stretch to their limit inside his eye socket. It is unfathomable for him to imagine immortality, because it wasn't possible. Orochimaru was only able to successfully achieve it by trading bodies every couple of years. Madara was able to rise from the dead by breaking the Reanimation Jutsu. Both neither one of those methods are foolproof.

 _Immortal is a big word to take in, so let me explain what is going on further. It does not mean you will never die, but you will never die from battle. You will be guaranteed a long, healthy life span (probably 100 years at the most). The symptoms you will be having on your 18 birthday are related to your body literally killing itself from the inside out. It doesn't happen before then, because your body cannot handle the transition, and it is impossible to be born with related to the childbirth process. It is something that is "awaken" later in your life. What happens is your white blood cells are basically taking over to give you the ultimate form of protection. They do not multiple, like what happens when you are sick, but instead they become bigger and harder. They move to plant themselves underneath your skin and harden like steel, as to rebound any trauma to your body. They excrete toxins and poisons into your blood stream to give you fast immunity to several thousand different types. They can act quickly if your skin or organs undergo any damage to automatically close it. It is impossible to die of infection, trauma, or poisons with this jutsu. This is just the little bit of information I do have about it, because again, it is an extinct jutsu that is forbidden information in fear of it getting into the wrong hands and result in creating an army of immortal ninjas. We also don't want to put your lives in danger if this knowledge is known, because if it gets out, you will be targeted._

Naruto gulped. He was already targeted for the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, but he was positive his father had not planned on that to happen when he was writing all of this down years before he was even born according to the date of the entry.

 _So if this Kekkei Genkai is forbidden, why did we purposely wed and have a family knowing that our 2 clans are the only link to bringing this bloodline limit back? We have the ability to bring the Child of Prophecy, as told by Jiraiya-sensei, into this world. This child is prophesized to be the savior of the world, and with that title comes an even greater responsibility that requires you to stay safe and alive. We want to grant that power to you, but since it is such a powerful jutsu, most people die in transition. To prevent this, I have enclosed a list of herb in the back of the book that is suppose to be the factor missing from the body that helps you survive the harsh "awakening" if you want to call it that._

Naruto realized that must have been why he felt so much better, meaning Tsuande and Kakashi must have found the ingredients and gave it to him after they found him on the floor. 

The blond felt his heart swell up in love for his late parents. To write down this classified information just to be sure he knew what to expect from this new jutsu meant they loved him before they even knew him. They cared enough about him to try to be able to help him endure this as smoothly as possible.

Naruto glanced up at the two guests of his to ask a question, but they excused themselves while he was reading. He found a small note lying beside him that said, "Take the time to read and we will talk later." Naruto smiled at the note and then resumed flipping through the pages. He desired to know as much about his parents as possible. He continued this for the next several hours, until he was no longer able to hold his eyes open and the journal rested open on his chest.

When this happened, the masked ANBU who had been curiously watching the events unfold stepped into the room ever so quietly. He could not stop himself from investigating what all the fuss was about, so he did not hesitate to pick up the forgotten journal and flip it open to the first page.

…

 **Please R &R! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter and so excited with the outcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The masked ANBU read to himself ever so quietly to keep from waking up and being discovered by the blonde haired man in the hospital bed. At some point he removed the mask, so it would be easier to see rather than squinting through the small holes. As he flipped through the pages, it was slightly difficult to hold back a gasp of surprise as he read the crusting pages of the journal. He nearly dropped the brown leather bound book.

Realization hit the dark haired man hard, that the idiot was more valuable than himself. He fought off the annoyance that he felt to keep his famous composure. Not only did he have control of the Kyuubi, but now he had a jutsu so dangerous that it has no name, which made Naruto nearly unbeatable. The last Sharingan user did not feel like he could hold a candle to his rival now.

With clinched fists, he softly set down the journal where he found it to eliminate any suspicion. His feet quietly clapped against the cold, white tile floor to the window, where he jumped out into the tree. Once standing, he placed the mask back on and took off to the Uchiha compound to change out of the ANBU uniform. It was finally time to make an appearance to the dobe.

...

 _ **Back at the hospital...**_

Naruto stirred in his sleep, unable to wake from his dream. Sweat pooled at the top of his eyebrows and a moist tongue protruded from his lips as he panted. Suddenly, he thrashed around with a deep groan that one could not identify of pain or pleasure. The monitor beside his bed beeping, but not loud enough to wake him from the deep sleep. The screen showed a racing heart rate, which may be from fear. His eyes squeezed shut that showed a sign of distress. His skin was flushed and warm to the touch, but what was going on?

Blue eyes flew open as the blonde sat up quickly in the bed. He quickly assess his surroundings, where he met a pair of black eyes and a bone chilling voice that said, "Idiot, there is no way to be well rested when you dream of being murdered."

A red tint went around tan cheeks as he thought about the dream he just had and this man being present through it. "Teme, don't you have better things to do other than watch me sleep?" He crossed his armed across his chest and huffed as he turned his head away from the visitor.

"Hn," was the only response he received before he heard a chair scooting across the floor and felt a cool hand touching the skin of his forehead. The flush grew even more red in... embarrassment? Butterflies flew wild in his abdomen at the action. He turned his line of vision back towards those dark eyes with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" He growled in an attempt to protect his pride.

"Just shut up, dobe. Your temperature seems to be okay, so that doesn't explain why you are so flushed." Sasuke said before sitting back down in the chair positioned near the side of the hospital bed. An unreadable expression on his face.

During this time, Naruto took him the appearance of his best friend, and how much he has changed over the years. At 18 years old, the pale man at grown taller and his navy hair had grown slightly longer. He sported a short pony tail at the base of his neck, but shorter bangs fell in front of his face that couldn't be secured by the band. He had started to get age lines under his eyes, similar to his late brother, Itachi, but not nearly has pronounced. It gave him a nostalgic appearance, apart from his once hateful glare. His eyes had softened around the edges, as he was able to learn how to conceal the Rinnegan in his left eye unless called upon. The man was truly a sight, and one could almost feel the power that pulsated off of him.

Naruto swallowed hard and glanced down at his hands that were seated in his lap. The blush had yet to fade as the thought about the the dream that he had moments before waking up. Sasuke joked about it being about his murder, but how wrong he was. Naruto almost believed his dream had finally become reality, and that those very cool hands of his friend were on other places of his body other than his forehead. He was thankful for any high up power that gave him the power of self control.

He shock his head to rid the unwanted ideas from his mind as he looked back up at Sasuke. "So, what are you doing back in the village now?" he asked carelessly to change the uncomfortable subject.

Sasuke shifted in his seat and crossed his hands. "I'm not quiet sure of the answer to that myself. A few months ago, I received a letter that my return was needed. I have been back in the village for a couple of weeks, but I have been training for the most part." He glanced up to blue eyes after explaining himself, because he did not trust his ability to lie straight to the blonde's face when looking into such trusting eyes.

Naruto silently nodded his head in understanding. He felt a strange sense of ease at the idea of Sasuke being back in thee village for awhile. He excused himself to allow the blonde to get some rest, but not before promising to return to visit at a later time.

Being so caught up in conversation, Naruto [almost] completely forgot about the journal, until he saw it out of the corner of his eye. It laid closed at the base of his bed, seemingly untouched, which he was extremely thankful for. He quietly picked it up and placed it under his pillow to avoid any questions or unnecessary discussion.

He relaxed in his bed, happy to be feeling about 80% of his normal self again. He was anxious to read and learn more about the new jutsu, but he figured it would be better to wait until he had the privacy of his apartment. With that in mind, he knew he needed to recover sooner than later, so he allowed his eyes to close and return to a dreamless sleep.

...

 ** _At the Hokage's Office..._**

Sasuke had changed back into his ANBU uniform and had the wolf mask back in place as he suppressed his chakra to be undetectable. He hovered near the 5th's office as he heard her voice and the familiar voice of Kakashi in deep discussion.

"...if he isn't ready?" He heard and moved closer to the door to hear their discussion better.

"I understand that, but this apart of the jutsu. Ultimately, it is up to him to decide, when he is ready. This is just a speculation of mine, but he should be informed of that possibility anyway." Sasuke recognized Tsunade's voice, and he could almost certainly guess correctly whom they are speaking about.

"This cannot be easy for him to take in so much so soon and so quickly." Kakashi mumbled.

"I know that, but he needs to know that this could affect all aspects of his love life, which neither of us know anything about!" Tsuande said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

What else could this jutsu do that could cause such a disturbance in Naruto's love life? Sasuke found himself getting increasingly curious of what the dobe has stored inside of him now. He allowed his chakra to be released, so the other two could know of his presence before knocking on the door.

"Enter!"

Sasuke walked in and bowed his head slightly to the Hokage. "There appears to be no drastic changes in the client's condition. If anything, he is more energized today. I have no further major updates to report." He said in a monotone voice and glanced up to receive orders.

"Very well, you can take the rest of the day off, and I will send in the next shift. Just be careful when you approach him, understand?" Tsunade said in her authoritative tone of voice.

Sasuke allowed a slight questioning tone to show in his voice. "No, I don't understand. I visited with him today off duty, and I did not notice anything to be weary of."

Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged a look of agreement before Kakashi spoke, "We made some discoveries with his heritage and gotten some answers to the problem with his condition, but we are expecting a few other... uh, side effects, to occur. More specifically, his sexuality. We just need to watch carefully, and so do you. If he tries _anything_ , you have permission to intervene anyway you see necessary."

Sasuke felt his blood run cold.

...

 **Please read and review! Let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts to the plot or how the story should progress!**

 **My thoughts at this time are how the Kyuubi + this new power could play together to help Naruto understand his feelings toward Sasuke. They could also come together in a way no one predicted! Never growing up with loving parents, he doesn't yet understand what he is feeling. Thoughts? Ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke quickly gained his composure, because his pride and Uchiha blood would never allow him to show any change of emotion that would suggest weakness. "What do you mean by changes in his sexuality?"

Tsunade down casted her eyes and slowly turned her back away from the raven and his former sensei. She slowly walked over to the window behind her desk where she stared out at the village she had come to love all because of the said blonde in their conversation. She sighed deeply and rubbed her tired eyes before turning to face Sasuke. She answered, "What I mean is, Naruto's body in undergoing a tremendous amount of change that I cannot begin to know how to explain. That change is being fueled about his heritage and the Kyuubi."

Sasuke scuffed at the old lady and smirked. "I already know about his 'heritage' that you try to downplay. I know about the forbidden information of who his beloved parents were and the wonderful 'gift' they left the dobe - his 'immorality' as they called it?"

Kakashi looked at him with a look of disbelief, but then again did he really expect Sasuke not to do his own investigation? They should have known better, especially when it comes to Naruto.

"So now you can drop the act. I want answers." Sasuke said. He had dropped the cocky smirk and replaced it with a stern look that would make an enemy beg for mercy at his feet. No one could be completely immune to that look, but these two who stood before Sasuke has known him long enough to recognize when to take it seriously. Now seemed to be one of those times.

Kakashi chimed in to answer this time, simply because he could handle being under the pressure of an Uchiha better than Tsunade could. "We cannot be for certain yet, but we are assuming that Naruto's body is undergoing additional changes than originally predicted."

The silver haired man stepped forward to further explain. "The Kyuubi may a demon, but even demons must be either male or female, right? They must reproduce in order to continue their survival. We know that the fox is indeed a male. With the bloodline limit Naruto's body is having to adapting to, it also has to adapt the Kyuubi's body that is sealed inside of him. But since this new power grants immortality and the ability to 'live' per say, it also appears to be granting to ability to reproduce in situations that may be not be ideal. In other words, Naruto has fully functional male reproductive organs, but it appears that his body is growing some supplemental female reproductive organs as well."

Sasuke kept a look of indifference on his face, while fighting a war in his brain trying to process this information that seems impossible. Then again, shouldn't it be impossible to be immortal?

"This is all just speculation at the moment based on some diagnostic tests we have been periodically running. We plan to continue to monitor for changes, but we do not plan on telling him anything until we know something definite. Honestly with so little documentation on his heritage, we have no idea what the final result will be at all." Tsunade said.

Sasuke continued to stare at them, but he was lost for words at the moment. He simply bowed and excused himself from the office before taking off for his home. He needed more than anything to process this information and come up with his next plan of action.

 **…**

 ** _One week later…_**

Naruto was finally discharged from the hospital, but he had strict instructions for bed rest, no heavy lifting or exercsie, and frequent follow-ups until he was deemed healthy enough for missions again. He hated it, but it was better than being cooped up in the hospital bed.

As he was gathering up the last of his things to go home, a knock came to the door followed by the sound of it opening. Naruto turned his head to greet the guest, only to be met with the cold, dark eyes of Sasuke, whom he had not seen in a week or so.

"Dobe, didn't you get instructions for bed rest? I came to get your things for you and take you home to settle in." Sasuke grunted slightly annoyed.

Naruto felt his face get hot again and silently cursed at himself for the strange things going on with his body. "Well, you know me! I can't just let the great and mighty Uchiha do everything for me!" He laughed with a hand behind his head as to try to simmer up the other's mood.

Sasuke pointed to the wheelchair that sat in front of the bed for Naruto to get into, which he did without another word. Silently, the raven gathered all of the blonde's clothes, charger, phone, and toiletries and packed them away into the obnoxiously loud orange duffle bag lying on the bed. When he was done, he handed the bag back to Naruto to hold and begin to wheel him out of the room, down the elevator, and to the car waiting underneath the entrance.

 **…**

 ** _At the Uzumaki household…_**

Sasuke helped Naruto inside the apartment and straight to the bed. Naruto decided not to tease or argue with the Uchiha for fear of making the other even more mad than he appeared to be.

The raven left him lying in the bed to quickly unpack the hospital bag, tidy up, and start a load of clothes. Sasuke glanced at the clock, which read 3:15 pm and deemed it too early to start dinner. He mentally slapping himself at the thought, knowing the dobe would refuse almost everything he would cook besides ramen. Once he was finished, the Uchiha went back to check on the dobe, who was lying soundlessly in the bed.

Naruto glanced up and accidentally made eye contact with his rival, who looked at him as if he was examining all visible parts of his body for something wrong. He blushed and swallowed audibly before quickly looking away and scanning for something else in the room that would be more fascinating to look at. He stopped when he heard a deep chuckle.

Sasuke was amused to see that Tsunade's prediction appeared to be correct. The dobe was acting like one of his wretched fan girls without the annoying stalking attributes. Naruto had a dark pink color that dusted across his cheeks, and one could just barely see the speed of his respirations increase. It would be safe to assume that his heartbeat also had increased. It was almost cute, so Sasuke decided to test out the assumptions even further. After all, the Uchiha will be damned if he let the idiot surpass him in everything with this new kekki genkai.

Sasuke squeezed into the small twin size bed next to Naruto, who squealed and backed himself away into the wall behind him. The blush on his face grew even redder, and his face held a look of shock at the Uchiha's move.

"What's wrong? Never had a man lay in bed with you before?" Sasuke asked with tone of sarcasm and a smirk after he snaked his arm around the other's waist securely.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…" Naruto scrunched up his face in frustration, but he was unable to sort out his thoughts before he was dragged from them… literally. His hips were brought up against the other's forcefully, and his face stopped just centimeters away from the pale one in front of his. The arm around his waist was snug tight as it wrapped around him completely.

Naruto's brain had just registered the light puffs of hot breath that hit his neck before an even hotter tongue ever so slightly licked a path from there to the lobe of his ear, leaving behind a trail of chill bumps. The blonde could not hold back the moan that escaped his lips, but he bit down to prevent more from getting loose, until the raven bit and sucked on his ear.

"Na-ru-to. What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered huskily into the abused ear. Naruto felt his nether regions come to life at the sound of his name rolling off those sinful lips.

Just as Naruto was about to give in to the other's ministrations, the dark haired man pulled away and stood up beside the bed with a single eyebrow raised. "Hn. No heavy exercise, dobe, remember?" Sasuke said with an all-knowing smirk before walking away from him and into the kitchen to begin dinner.

 **…**

 **READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Thank you Kidagirl8 for the suggestion! I definitely like it and plan to follow something along those lines.**

 **Any other thoughts, suggestions, or comments? Review! You guys help my muse!**


End file.
